The Catalyst
by christype
Summary: Sora adalah seorang remaja biasa. Memiliki kehidupan biasa, menjalani harinya sebagai remaja lainnya dan juga pintar. Tapi di balik itu semua, tersimpan rahasia yang mengubah kehidupannya. VanXi, RokuNami, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Inception

Mata Sora Vanderbilt mengerjap. Ia mencoba menajamkan mata ketika cahaya putih silau berkilasan di depannya, namun kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Di sekitarnya kembali gelap.

Seorang pria berbicara, suara dalamnya yang terdengar familiar, menunjukkan rasa puas namun lelah. "Korteks serebralnya sudah di isi."

Seorang laki-laki lain yang terdengar lebih muda bertanya, "Bisakah dia mendengar kita?"

Pria itu menjawab dengan senang, "Mendengar, melihat, memahami, dan mengidentifikasi lebih dari 400 objek. Jika aku terus mengisi otaknya dengan informasi, dia akan menjadi secerdas anak 18 tahun dalam waktu dua minggu …. Oke, mungkin sedikit _lebih_ cerdas—tapi tetap, 18 tahun."

Laki-laki yang muda itu menghela napas lega, "Dr. DiZ … ini saat yang mengejutkan. Dia… terlihat sempurna. Anda berhasil membuatnya jauh lebih sempurna. Ia seperti…"

"Manusia?" tanya si pria. "Ya, dia terlihat sempurna. Seperti manusia…"

Sora mencoba membuka mata lagi dan hampir tidak bisa mengerjap.

Si laki-laki berseru, "Dr. DiZ, dia berkedip! Apakah dia bisa melihat kita?"

Pria bernama Dr. DiZ itu berkata, "Belum bisa, Xehanort."

Sora tegang mendengar kata-kata itu. '_Dia bilang aku tidak bisa melihat? Tentu saja aku bisa, asal aku tidak selemah ini. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal.'_

Xehanort balas bertanya, "Kenapa tidak?" Sora juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Baterainya hampir habis, dia harus segera diisi ulang."

"Kalau begitu, isilah. Akan saya ambilkan—"

"Aku tak bisa mengisi baterainya sebelum baut-baut ini mengering," Dr. DiZ menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Xehanort menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai bertanya pada Dr. DiZ, "Lalu setelah ini, bagaimana?"

Dr. DiZ menatap asistennya dengan tatapan curiga dan penuh kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Xehanort menunjuk Sora, "Alat ini akan mengubah kita semua. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"…Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Xehanort."

"Memang benar kan?" Xehanort bertanya. "Dengan alat ini—mesin ini, anda bisa mengubah pikiran dewan! Anda bisa mengubah pandangan mereka, dan anda bisa membersihkan nama baik anda!"

"…Aku tidak pernah diejek, Xehanort. Aku membuat Sora, bukan untuk itu."

"Lalu untuk apa? Sejak awal, anda tidak pernah berpikir untuk apa anda membuat hasil penemuan anda sendiri! Pada akhirnya mereka mengolok-olok anda! Dr—" Xehanort masih menentang semua yang dikatakan Dr. DiZ.

"Xehanort," Dr. DiZ mulai menatap Xehanort lalu menunjuk pintu keluar laboratoriumnya, "Keluar."

Xehanort membuang muka tidak peduli namun menuruti perintah pria tua itu. Sebelum keluar dia berkata, "Aku kecewa pada**mu**."

Sora penasaran tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan keadaan yang harus berubah. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, tapi tubuhnya tidak memperbolehkan.

Dr. DiZ hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menatapi Sora. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau baterai Sora belum habis sepenuhnya. Ia tersenyum sambil bertanya, "Banyak sekali yang telah kau dengar, Sora?"

Menjawab pertanyaan itupun bagi Sora terasa mustahil. Energi baterainya sudah habis. Sora merasa kepalanya ringan dan berat secara bersamaan. Akhirnya ia mengambang dalam kegelapan dan tiba di suatu tempat yang sunyi.

Sebelum Sora mulai kehabisan baterainya secara total, ia mendengar Dr. DiZ berbicara.

"Aku rasa, aku harus mengunci memorimu sekarang. Aku takut kau mengalami masalah, Sora."

Setelah itu, Sora yakin baterainya sudah habis. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

**A/N: pendek gile? -_-v**

**Biarlah, gini-gini nyoba aja buat fic**

**Lagipula, **_**Christy**_** anak baru di sini**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Journey

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam duduk di atas sofa merah kesayangannya sambil membaca Koran pagi yang baru datang. Ia menikmati kopi favoritnya yang berhasil ia temukan di lemari dapur. Ia harap kopi itu tidak kedaluwarsa, dan ia merasa satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan mencoba kopi itu. Tindakan bodoh sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak memedulikan hal itu.

Dengan santai, ia membaca halaman depan Koran pagi itu sambil menyeruput kopinya. _'Tidak buruk'_, pikirnya. Lalu satu hal yang membuat ia sedikit kesal adalah, judul Koran itu.

"**DR. XEMNAS HAROC BERHASIL MENYELAMATKAN ETHEREAL, INC."**

Dilemparnya Koran itu ke atas meja dan dinyalakannya-lah televisinya yang sejak Kamis malam menganggur terus. Mungkin ia ingin mencari sesuatu yang menarik?

"**Dr. Xemnas Haroc, dengan segala kesuksesannya ia berhasil meluncurkan perangkat Ethereal OS 12. Dan kali ini ia juga akan meluncurkan hasil penemuannya untuk 'Harmless Park', dengan robot Ethereal miliknya dengan mesin khusus yaitu—"**

"Persetan dengannya," umpatnya sambil mencari channel lain dimana ia harus melewati sekitar 5 channel yang dibencinya hanya karena menyiarkan berita tentang pria bernama Xemnas Haroc.

Belum sempat ia menonton channel yang dipilihnya, seorang wanita berambut hitam masuk sambil membawa tas selempang hitamnya lalu menyapanya. Ia memakai topi hitam, kaos hitam dan jeans biru yang sedikit robek-robek.

"Pagi, Vanitas. Sudah dengar berita pagi ini?" tanya wanita itu.

Laki-laki bernama Vanitas ini tertawa hampa sambil berdiri dari sofanya, "Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik, Xion." Vanitas berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di atas meja makan, "Kau membawa suku cadang lagi hari ini?"

Xion menyengir mendengar perkataannya, "Tentu. Sebagian besar kucuri dari Ethereal, Inc." Xion memberikan tas selempangnya yang berhasil banyak suku cadang yang ia dapatkan. Dan sesuai dengan yang Vanitas tebak, semua suku cadangnya masih baru.

Vanitas menghela napas sambil mengambil tas selempang itu, "Sudah kubilang, Xion. Jangan mencuri. Kalau kau sampai tertangkap, _mereka_ akan menemukanku."

"Ayolah, aku tidak mencuri. Aku _hanya_ meminjamnya saja," Xion berkata dengan tenang.

"Sama saja. Apalagi, kau mendapatnya di perusahaan si sial Xemnas apalah itu. Aku tidak ingin menanggung terlalu banyak resiko, Xion. Kau asistenku," Vanitas menepuk pundak Xion lalu pergi menuju pintu depan begitu ia mendengar suara bel.

Xion mengikuti Vanitas ke pintu depan sambil bergumam, "Setidaknya terima kasih pun sudah cukup."

Vanitas membuka pintu depan dan dilihatnya seorang tukang pos membawa sebuah kardus sebesar kulkas di belakangnya. Dengan bingung ia bertanya, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Bisa saya berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Vanitas?" tanya si tukang pos.

Vanitas menaikkan satu alisnya lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau sedang berhadapan dengan orangnya sekarang."

Si tukang pos itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah papan dengan kertas dan pulpen, "Tanda tangan di sini."

Vanitas menurut saja semua yang dikatakan tukang itu lalu menerima kiriman besar itu lalu bertanya, "Eh, ini dari siapa?"

Sebelum pergi, tukang pos itu sempat menjawab, "Dari seorang laki-laki tua bernama Ansem, kurasa."

Vanitas terkejut mendengar nama itu lalu segera membawa masuk kirimannya dan menutup pintu depannya rapat-rapat. Ia membawa kardus itu ke dalam laboratoriumnya yang ada di basement lalu menatapinya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa, Van?" tanya Xion, sedikit heran melihat wajah Vanitas yang berubah menjadi kaku dan gugup.

Vanitas sempat terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "..Dari _ayah_ku."

Vanitas membuka kardus itu dan dilihatnya kotak sebesar kulkas itu masih dilapisi mantel hitam. Sebelum ia membuka mantel tersebut, dilihatnya secarik kertas kuning yang menempel di mantel itu. Dan ia mengenal tulisan itu.

"_**Untuk Vanitas,**_

_**Saat kau membaca ini, mungkin ayah sudah tidak ada. Tapi ayah mohon sekali lagi, kali ini percayalah pada ayah. Dibalik mantel hitam ini, ayah membuatkannya untukmu supaya kau tidak kesepian. Sayangilah dia baik-baik ya.**_

_**Ayahmu,  
Ansem DiZ Vanderbilt."**_

Vanitas sempat bingung dan heran menatap arti dari pesan yang dikirim oleh ayahnya ini, "Dasar orang tua."

Lalu Vanitas membuka mantel hitam didepannya dan memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki muda dengan umur yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Laki-laki itu tertidur pulas dibalik kotak kaca yang penuh dengan kabel-kabel berwarna.

"…Vanitas," panggil Xion. "..Wajahnya mirip denganmu.."

Vanitas mengangguk pelan lalu membuka pintu kaca itu pelan-pelan. Laki-laki muda ini memang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna coklat sedangkan miliknya berwarna hitam. Vanitas tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Temuan ini sungguh mengerikan," gumam Vanitas. "Ayahku sudah gila."

Xion yang menghiraukan keluhan Vanitas, justru menatap tulisan yang berdebu di atas pintu kaca tersebut dan membacanya pelan-pelan, "..'SORA'."

Vanitas ikut menengadahkan kepalanya lalu ia mengeluarkan 'Sora' dari kotak itu dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatapi Sora lekat-lekat.

"Ayah," bisik Vanitas. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?"

Terlalu sibuk menatap Sora, ia tidak sadar bahwa dibawah tulisan ayahnya masih tersisa sebuah pesan lagi.

"_**P.S  
Dulu, kau pernah ingin seorang adik, kan?"**_

.

.

.

.

-…-

**6 bulan kemudian**.

Matahari akhirnya terbit. Burung robin dan burung gereja mengicaukan lagu mereka seperti biasanya. Di luar jendela kamar tidur Sora yang buram, anak-anak kecil bersepeda mulai mendering-deringkan bel mereka saat mereka melemparkan Koran pagi.

Sora membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dirinya masih berada di tempat tidur. Kali ini ia bangun mendahului jam wekernya dan perlahan, ia menyetel lagu Linkin Park kesukaannya lewat iPhone miliknya.

Sora memakai _headphone_ kesayangannya lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu itu. Tapi ia juga harus berhati-hati. Kalau aliran listrik yang mengisi baterainya sampai terganggu, Sora bisa hilang ingatan, berubah bodoh, atau bahkan koma. Bagusnya, Sora tidak perlu mengisi baterai iPhone miliknya karena selama benda itu berada di dekatnya, baterainya jauh lebih banyak ketimbang jus jeruk Tropicana.

Begitu Sora menyadari bahwa ada ketukan di pintu kamarnya, Sora segera melepaskan _headphone_nya lalu menyembunyikannya di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Masuk," sahut Sora.

Masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berdiri di depan Sora. "Mau apa Vanitas?" tanya Sora.

Vanitas menunjuk ke pintu kamar Sora yang terbuka lalu berkata, "Kau tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu yang membosankan ini dan makan sarapan sialan yang kubuat susah payah? Jangan bertindak bodoh, ayo ke ruang makan."

Sora menghela napas lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kakaknya, Vanitas merusak pagi harinya, "Kalau masuk ke kamarku dan menyuruhku pasti ada _sesuatu_, deh.."

"Umurku berbeda 5 tahun denganmu. Kau tidak bisa melawanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah!" ketus Sora mengeluh lalu keluar kamar. "Selalu saja. Kuharap Xion ada di sini—"

"Sora—"

"Aku keluar dari kamarku." Sora keluar dari kamarnya lalu pergi menuju ke ruang makan tapi ia tidak menemukan satupun makanan untuk sarapan paginya yang dibuat Vanitas.

"Hei, dimana sarapanku—"

"Sudah kumakan. Kau tidak keluar dari kamarmu, jadi kuhabiskan semua."

"Sialan kau, Vanitas!"

Vanitas tertawa licik sambil membaca Koran, "Lain kali kau harus belajar membuat _sandwich _sendiri, Sora. Kau diprogram untuk bisa melakukan semua orang yang bisa lakukan."

Sora menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya karena gugup, "Aku tahu tapi.."

Pintu masuk terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis seumuran Vanitas berambut hitam sambil membawa sekantong plastic berisi suku cadang, "Pagi Vanitas! Pagi Sora!"

"Pagi, Xion!" sapa Sora, berusaha melupakan topik yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Vanitas. "Tumben ke sini lagi. Ingin ketemu Vanitas? Dia sedang menonton TV."

"Jangan bicara denganku. Aku sedang sibuk," Vanitas berkata sambil tiduran di sofa dan menyeruput kopinya.

Xion datang sambil memukul kepala Vanitas dengan setumpuk suku cadang di plastic bawaannya lalu berbisik, "..Kau sudah katakan padanya?"

Vanitas menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bertanya, "Harus sekarang?"

"Kau janji akan memberi tahunya 6 bulan setelah ayahmu mengirimnya."

Vanitas menghela napas lalu memanggil Sora, "Sora, kemari." Vanitas mematikan televisinya lalu memandang Sora dengan serius.

Sora mengangkat satu alisnya heran, "Oke? Ada apa?"

Vanitas memainkan jemarinya gugup sambil memandang Xion lalu Sora lagi, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.."

**A/N: maaf kalau chapter 2 mengecewakan dan hancur-_- karena baru, jadi mungkin saya meminta saran saja-_-**

**Chapter 2 masi ga jelas? Authornya saja nggak jelas (buahahaha)**

_**Complicated021, Bukansiapa-siapa dan Mistletoe**_** thx buat reviewnya. Wah, fansnya RokuNami ya? Roxasnya belom nongol-_-v**

_**Swandie**_** :reviewnya maknyus bgt. Thanks ya ^^v**

_**Eri Tanikawa**_**: wah, masih belum jelas nih, Soranya mau jadi robot apa cyborg. Enaknya apa ya? yah, pokoknya uda kelihatan lah kalau Soranya bukan manusia ^^**

**Review lagi ya? Khususnya saran, saya kepentok banget nih _ _"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (sumpah, saya baru inget): intinya, bukan punya saya.**

Chapter 3:

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Begitu Vanitas bicara begitu, Sora dengan penasaran segera menyimaknya baik-baik. Mungkin, ini ada kaitannya dengan mengapa ia selalu—_harus_—diisi dengan aliran listrik. Sora tahu kalau aliran listrik tersebut untuk mengisi baterainya, tapi—ayolah, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa tidak Vanitas? Atau Xion? Itulah yang selalu dipertanyakannya.

"..Aku mendengarkan," Sora bergumam pelan.

Vanitas menghela napasnya gugup lalu memandang Xion seakan meminta bantuannya. Tapi Xion menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan membalas jawaban Vanitas yang mengatakan '_lebih baik kau yang mengatakannya'_.

"Jadi begini, Sora..," Vanitas mulai berbicara, "Selama 6 bulan ini, kami berusaha memberi tahumu tapi sangat bingung dengan cara menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi, karena kau berumur sekitar 18 tahun dan juga harus bersekolah, kita harus memberi tahumu hal ini."

Sora mengangguk mengerti. Ia siap menghadapi semua yang ingin ia ketahui tentang dirinya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa bersekolah. Ia tidak mau terjebak di rumah kakaknya—walaupun ia sering diajari olehnya—sekaligus menganggur, menyia-nyiakan ilmu pengetahuan di kampus karena menonton kakaknya yang terkadang bertindak bodoh.

"Sebenarnya," Vanitas menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memejamkan matanya, tidak tahan melihat reaksi Sora ketika ia mengucapkannya, "..Kau **bukan** manusia."

5 lima detik telah berlalu Vanitas membuka matanya, melihat Sora. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, Sora hanya diam saja, memasang wajah tenang, seakan perkataannya itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Dan hal itu membuat Vanitas sedikit bingung, karena ia bakal mengira bahwa Sora bakal marah, kesal ataupun terkejut. Tapi ini tidak.

"…Yah," Sora menghela napasnya lega, "Aku tahu kok."

Vanitas membelalak kaget, lalu bertanya, "Apa maksudmu kau 'tahu'?"

Sora mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya, "Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau aku memang **bukan** manusia. Maksudku, lihatlah yang selama 6 bulan ini aku lakukan. Aku mengisi bateraiku seharian hanya untuk sebulan! Sedangkan _kalian_? Bebas melakukan apapun tanpa semua kabel yang harus mengelilingi kalian. "

Vanitas dan Xion hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat berat diterima Sora, memang sungguh menyulitkan. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka cukup lega. Karena dengan melihat Sora mengetahuinya sendiri, hal itu tidak membuat masalah ini menjadi bertambah rumit.

"Awalnya sih, kukira saat aku mengisi bateraiku hal itu memang wajar," Sora berkata sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Kupikir semua manusia juga seperti itu. Tapi, sesuai dengan yang sering kulihat selama 6 bulan ini, ternyata aku **berbeda**. Aku menunggu kalian untuk berkata yang sejujurnya, tapi kalian malah bertindak sebaliknya. Aku tahu aku berbeda, aku tidak sebodoh yang kaukira, Van."

Vanitas mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Sejak awal aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau diberkahi sebuah otak yang pintar. Bahkan mungkin saja jauh lebih pintar daripada aku."

"Tapi aku ingin kuliah," Sora memohon. "Walau semua ajaranmu padaku tentang termodinamika fluktuasi, statistik fisika, dan kosmologi.. semua itu belum cukup untukku."

Xion mulai berkomentar, "Wow, kau mempelajari semua yang diketahui Albert Einstein, Sora."

"Lalu kau mau apa, Sora?" Vanitas bertanya, menghiraukan komentar Xion.

Sora terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, "Aku ingin menjadi anak umumnya. Namine dan Riku saja yang seusia denganku dibolehkan kuliah oleh orang tua mereka, kenapa aku tidak? Aku tahu aku bukan manusia atau apalah itu, tapi setidaknya belajar menjadi manusia tidak buruk kan?"

Namine dan Riku adalah pelanggan setia Sora (atau mungkin Vanitas juga) karena mereka membutuhkan beberapa alat canggih untuk membuat tugas mereka masing-masing. Sejak mereka menjadi pelanggan khusus Sora dan Vanitas, Sora mulai bersahabat dengan kedua manusia itu.

"Baiklah, siapkan barang-barangmu," Vanitas berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Sora lalu pergi ke dapur, "Mulai pagi ini kau akan masuk sekolah. Usahakan agar di kampus tidak bertindak bodoh, Sora. Kau bisa menganggu orang lain kalau kau menunjukkan identitasmu yang sebenarnya."

Sora terkejut. "Benarkah? Semudah itu?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak, karena tidak percaya kalau kakaknya langsung menyetujuinya agar dirinya bisa belajar di kampus seperti anak berumur 18 tahun umumnya.

"Kau mau kuliah apa tidak?"

.

.

.

Sora memainkan jemari-jemarinya karena gugup sekaligus senang. Karena begitu ia melihat gedung Destiny University, ia langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan senyumnya. Dan seperti yang diduga Vanitas, ia tidak bisa.

"Kau siap untuk hari pertamamu?" tanya Vanitas ketika ia melihat Sora yang dari tadi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Sora mengangguk kegirangan, "Aku siap. Walau mungkin di dalam aku bisa memancing berbagai masalah tapi, ya! Aku siap."

Vanitas menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran, "Kau harus berjanji tidak membuat kekacauan, _kawan_. Kau sudah membuat rumah menjadi berantakan, dan kalau di sini terjadi hal yang sama, tidak ada iPhone lagi untukmu." Vanitas lalu mengambil tas hitamnya dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei! Itu tidak adil sama sekali!" protes Sora sambil keluar dari mobilnya begitu kakaknya sudah keluar mendahuluinya. "Yang menjaga bengkel ketika kau pergi dan _sibuk_ bersama Xion kan aku! Dan ketika aku kembali ke toilet, bengkelmu berantakan begitu saja saat kau pulang! Dan kau menyalahkannya padaku?"

"Itu bukan aku, Sora. Kuingatkan saja, itu bukan aku," Vanitas berjalan memasuki pintu kampus diikuti Sora. "Dan aku tidak _sibuk_ dengan Xion. Saat itu Xion nyaris tertangkap polisi ketika ia memasuki gedung Ethereal, Inc. Dan jujur saja, aku harus memakai beberapa suku cadang untuk menggantinya. Rugi besar.."

Sora berjalan lebih cepat, menyusul kakaknya yang lebih dulu di depan, "Lalu siapa? Lalu siapa yang menghancurkan seisi ruanganmu ketika aku di toilet? Bisa saja kau ketika kau mencari kumis palsu yang jauh lebih berharga daripada layananku!"

"Lupakan, Sora. Kita sudah mau sampai ke kelasmu. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di kampus ini saat kau bersiap-siap tadi. Aku punya beberapa kenalan di sini, jadi ketika aku mendaftarkanmu kau boleh langsung masuk ke kelasmu dan memperkenalkan dirimu," Vanitas berhenti di depan kelas yang lalu dibuka olehnya lalu menyerahkan beberapa buku dari tas hitam miliknya.

"Tunggu, aku masuk fakultas apa?" Sora bertanya sambil menerima buku yang diberi Vanitas.

"Fakultas Teknik," jawab Vanitas tenang. "Aku yakin kau bisa. Otakmu penuh dengan informasi." Vanitas buru-buru mendorong Sora ke dalam kelas sebelum Sora berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Vanitas curiga. _Kenapa Vanitas ingin aku segera masuk kedalam?_ Pikir Sora.

"…," Sora terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Kau mengirimku kenalanmu untuk menjagaku ya?"

Vanitas langsung mendorong Sora ke dalam kelas, "Senang berbicara denganmu, Sora. Bersenang-senanglah!" Lalu ia menutup pintunya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sora berteriak sambil menggedor pintunya. Ia menghela napas menyerah lalu memutar tubuhnya, yang akhirnya sedang menatapi ribuan mahasiswa/mahasiswi yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sekaligus dosennya sendiri.

"Eh, em.. Maaf," Sora bergumam sambil tersenyum malu sebelum dosennya mulai berkata, "Apa kau Sora Vanderbilt? Adik dari Vanitas Vanderbilt?"

"Ya?"

Sang dosen mengisyaratkan Sora untuk datang ke mejanya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Nama saya Prof. Leonhart. Perkenalkan dirimu dan segeralah cari tempat duduk di manapun kau mau. Secepat mungkin. Karena saya berniat meneruskan ajaran saya yang diganggu oleh kakakmu itu."

Sora mengangguk dengan gugup lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Sora Vanderbilt. Maafkan kedatangan saya secara tiba-tiba hari ini. Saya anak baru di sini, jadi—"

Lalu perhatian Sora teracuhkan, karena ia melihat Riku dan Namine yang duduk di kursi tengah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sora (terkecuali Riku, ia sedang sibuk dengan mata kuliahnya).

"Kau pasti bercanda..," gumam Sora.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalianlah sang kenalan Vanitas yang disuruhnya menjagaku?" tanya Sora saat ia keluar dari kelasnya, setelah selesai menyelesaikan mata kuliah pertamanya.

"Mau apalagi, dia bilang bakal memberi kami diskon 100% kalau kita membeli barang di tempatnya lagi. Dengan kata lain, gratis!" seru Namine girang sambil berjalan di samping Sora.

"Jujur saja, Sora," Riku mulai berkata begitu ia berjalan di samping Sora, "Namine tidak ada di kelasmu. Ia di fakultas Seni. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa salah masuk kelas kita, ia jadi tertarik dengan Teknik."

"Hei, aku sengaja masuk karena memang tertarik!"

"Ayolah, teman-teman," Sora menenangkan, "Jangan bertengkar lagi. Maksudku, ayolah—mereka bakal memandang kita seperti orang aneh. Terlebih lagi _dua_ kali untukku."

Berjalan bersama melewati lorong dengan kediaman yang menggenang, Sora pada akhirnya bertanya, "Kalau kalian mau di suruh Vanitas untuk menjagaku, berarti kalian tahu kalau…"

"Kau robot?" tanya Namine sekaligus berbisik. "Tentu saja kami tahu."

"…Aku masih belum tahu sebenarnya aku ini robot atau bukan. Yang pasti aku bukan manusia," Sora balas berbisik.

Riku mengangguk mengerti, "Tenang saja, kami tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun kok. Awalnya kami cukup terkejut dengan omongan Vanitas, kukira itu cuma bualan. Tapi begitu tahu kalau kau mempunyai alat pengisi baterai atau apapun itu, kami jadi yaah percaya."

"Kapan kalian berdua melihat alat tegangan listrik untuk mengisi bateraiku? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat kalian masuk ke kamarku. Aku kan selalu di rumah," Sora berkata.

Namine mulai berkata jujur, "Kami.. datang ketika kau di toilet. Kami berpapasan dengan Vanitas yang katanya ingin mencari kumis palsu untuk—entahlah aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Vanitas saat itu menunjukkan kami kamarmu, jaga-jaga kalau kau mulai mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya—"

"Saat aku di toilet? Astaga! Jadi kalian! Kalianlah yang membuat bengkel kakakku berantakan ketika aku ke toilet! Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus membayarnya! Pada akhirnya aku yang mendapat hukuman untuk tidak bermain iPod selama sebulan! Kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya itu?"

"Tenanglah, anak liar. Kami minta maaf," gumam Riku santai, "Ngomong-ngomong Sora, aku terkejut lho begitu tahu kau ingin sekolah. Kau kan sudah pintar. Jenius mungkin?"

"Ya, dan tampangmu seperti..," Namine menghentikan niatnya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seperti..?" tanya Sora.

"Lupakan." Namine berkata sambil berjalan menuju toilet wanita begitu Sora dan Riku melewati toilet wanita.

Sora bertanya pada Riku, "Hei, Riku. Apa maksudnya Namine dengan 'seperti' itu?"

Riku membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang mau keluar dari mulutnya. Pada akhirnya Riku berbicara, "..Kau mirip Orang spesial Namine. Sebenarnya ia memang mempunyai hubungan darah denganmu dan kakakmu, kalau tidak salah. Tapi entahlah, orangnya saja jarang muncul, dan sikapnya sungguh bertolak belakang denganmu. Namine tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku bisa tanyakan dengan kakakku nanti. Hei, bisa Katakan saja siapa namanya? Kau membuatku semakin penasaran." kata Sora.

"Sepertinya tidak ,Sora. Karena kalau aku memberi tahumu, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan membicarakannya di depan muka Namine," Riku menepuk pundak Sora lalu menjawab, "Katakanlah saja _teman dekat_ atau _pacar_ atau—"

"Pacar?" Sora menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Belum pernah dengar kata-kata itu. Apa artinya?"

"..Lupakan," kata Riku. Saking asyiknya berbicara, Sora tidak melihat arahnya sampai Riku memberi tahunya, "Awas, Sora!"

Belum sempat Sora memperhatikan jalannya, ia sukses menabrak salah satu mahasiswi Destiny University dan Sora jatuh tepat di bawahnya.

"A-Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak lihat-lihat jalan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara gadis yang ternyata adalah korban tabrakan Sora. Gadis tersebut cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil barangnya yang berjatuhan. Sora ikut berdiri lalu membersihkan debu di pakaiannya dan dilihatnya gadis tersebut. Rambutnya lurus sebahu dan berwarna merah. Matanya biru dan mukanya manis. Tapi sepertinya Sora biasa saja menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sora berkata sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak lihat jalan—"

"Hei, Kairi!" sapa Riku. "Baru saja selesai dengan kelasmu?"

Gadis bernama Kairi ini tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Iya. Prof. Gainsborough menahan kami sekelas untuk menyelesaikan tugas terperincinya. Enng.. ini temanmu?" tanya Kairi sambil menunjuk Sora.

Riku mengangguk lalu menepuk pundak Sora, "Ya, Namanya Sora. Sora perkenalkan ini Kairi, temanku dan Namine." Kata Riku sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Sora. Senang bertemu denganmu. Maaf soal tadi, aku sibuk memikirkan tugas dari dosenku. Kuharap kau tidak—"

"Tidak apa, aku juga tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Aku justru sibuk berbincang dengan laki-laki ini," Sora berkata sambil melirik ke arah Riku.

Kairi tersenyum lalu dari wajahnya ia menyadari ada yang hilang, "Lho? Dimana Namine?"

Riku berbisik, "Di toilet. Kusarankan kau ke sana, menghiburnya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengingat bocah itu lagi."

Kairi mengangguk lalu berkata pada Sora, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sora. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama," kata Sora sambil tersenyum, menatap Kairi yang pergi berlalu menuju tempat dimana Namine berada. Kairi memberi Sora tatapan terakhir sebelum melewati lorong pertigaan lalu melambai tangannya.

"Kau lihat aksinya, kawan?" tanya Riku tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Sora menaikkan alisnya, "Suka? Maksudmu seperti yang dialami Vanitas dan Xion?" tanyanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Masa kau tidak tahu arti suka? Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Kairi?" tanya Riku sedikit terkejut.

Sora mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Rasanya sama seperti di dekat Namine, kau, Vanitas dan Xion kok. Tidak lebih."

Riku menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu bertanya sambil terkejut, "Kau tidak merasakan rasa tertarik padanya? Sekalipun?"

"Sampai ujung kukupun tidak."

Riku tertawa sambil mengusap dahinya, "Aku tidak percaya ini. Kairi itu salah satu gadis tercantik di sekolah ini. Aku sih juga berpendapat begitu. Tapi kau Sora, kau tidak menunjukkan rasa tertarik padanya. Astaga, kau makhluk apa sih?"

"Yang pasti bukan manusia."

"Tapi setidaknya, bisa merasakan bukan?"

Sora terdiam sejenak, "..Entahlah. Aku juga bingung."

**A/N: arrgh! Tembak saya (dor!) saya memang hancur kalau nulis beginian -_-**

**Maaf kalau ada penulisan yang sedikit eror. Saya terburu-buru soalnya, udah malem sih. Saya juga nggak sempet baca lagi, jadi mohon maaf ya**

_**Swandie**_**: makasih atas sarannya. Emang sih, kalau dipikir-pikir, barang segede kulkas kagak bisa dibawa satu orang. Entar mau saya ganti deh ^^v**

_**Complicated021**_**: Vanitas umurnya 23 tahun. Kalau Xion…. Kira-kira 21-an deh. (saya sih masa bodo buat umur. Yang penting cinta, *gombal*)**

_**Bukansiapa-siapa**_**: hahaha, saya juga ga tau. Saya juga bingung, kenapa Sora bisa makan padahal bukan manusia. Tidak apalah, tuh Astro Boy mendukung saya.**

_**2721Sora**_**: hwehehehe, seorang bapak harus menyayangi anaknya (suara bijaksana). Saya juga pengen jadi adik kembarnya, tapi syangnya nggak bisa karena rambut saya lurus -_-v**

**Yang laen, yang laen mau nggak REVIEW buat ane? :3**


End file.
